Generally, a textile fabric for interior application is being used for several years once installed. When they are contaminated by stains and spills, it is difficult to clean them every time, and these stains may leave bad marks on the surface, not good for aesthetics. Common stains include the ones caused by ball point pens, permanent marker, various liquids, solid or dust, impurities or other organic materials. Liquid stains or spills often seep through the open texture of the textile fabrics into the bottom cushion/foam underneath, and cause unsanitary environment in public places like hospitals, hotels, and restaurants.
To solve the above-mentioned issues, conventional stain resistant textiles are treated with stain resistant coating on the surface, and, if necessary, together with moisture barrier layer in the back of the fabric. However, when stain resistant coating is simply treated on the surface of the textile fabric, the effect is quite limited, not as good as other solid surface products, due to an open constructional characteristic of the textile fabric. Thus, it has been constantly required to develop a true stain resistant textile fabric that can be easily cleaned leaving no bad marks behind regardless of the type of stains.